


Shades Of You

by JamJar98



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJar98/pseuds/JamJar98
Summary: A collection of tiny moments involving Slibbs and their ever evolving relationship.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 67
Kudos: 149





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for these fics started out as colour prompts and morphed into something completely different. This also served as a rediscovery of why I got into writing in the first place. I had noticed that somewhere I had lost my individuality as a writer in an attempt to please others.

_**Prompts :** _ _Green, jealousy_

* * *

It was an interesting development, watching her root through his drawer for something to wear. Leaning back against the headboard, he kicked his feet free of the covers. Appreciating the view of her, naked and talking to herself. He settled lower, eager to see which of his many Marine Corps t-shirts she would pick.

“Just gonna take it off anyway.” The comment merely got him a look over the shoulder. A faint cry of relief had him craning his neck to see which one she chose. “No.” He growled as she presented her choice.

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking as the look on his face went from wanting to glaring. Appreciating the soft worn material between her fingers, she slipped it on.

It smelled like laundry detergent and just a hint of his scent.

The way he relaxed his thighs to welcome her lazy crawl over his legs greatly contradicted his glare.

“What?” She whispered the question against his lips with a kiss.

Gibbs bunched the material in his hands, inching it up her thighs. The vintage logo was evidence enough that it wasn’t an official Military issue.

“Take it off.” He bargained as she settled more comfortably in his lap.

Jack smirked at him, not bothering to stop him as he kissed up her throat. There was just something about his charm that could make her lose her inhibitions. Fingers weaving through his hair, she cradled the back of his head.

“Do you feel threatened, Cowboy?” The inquiry only afforded her a darker glare.

Threatened? By a t-shirt?

Never.

Unless said t-shirt had the word ARMY emblazoned across her chest and was three sizes too big for her.

The lack of response was answer enough. Rolling her eyes, she pried his hands loose from the olive green material. Moving his hands to her thighs, she moaned as he ran his thumbs along her inner thighs.

“Think it was an old boyfriend’s.” She snickered as he silently fumed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re jealous.”

The affront look on his face had her laughing with glee.

Easing the shirt up and over her head, he licked his lips. They weren’t exactly living together, but she had more clothes at his place than her own. He’d have to inspect his drawers. Make sure there weren’t other offending articles hiding from him.

Reaching for the wrinkled USMC t-shirt hanging precariously off a bedside lamp, he offered it to her. Satisfied that his little world seemed right again, he pulled her closer in his lap.

“Mine.”


	2. Red

_**Prompts:** _ _Red, life, love_

* * *

The insistent beep kept him awake, body aching and tired as he folded himself in the plastic chair. Eyes trained on her, he clenched his fists on the armrests as an alarm went off. The beep was cut short as everything stabilized again. He relaxed fractionally.

He’d refused to leave, watching over her for the night.

The last time they were in a room together it had ended in a fight. She wouldn’t be here if he’d just listened to her. The team was more than capable of following up on their own leads. When she'd approached him about her hunch, he’d shrugged it off. He should’ve sent Torres or McGee with her. Hell, _he_ should’ve gone with her.

She was too stubborn for her own good.

Gibbs eased forward, calloused fingers seeking out hers. She was cold to the touch, skin pale as she fought for her life. Resting his head on the hospital bed, he prayed for the first time since his mother died.

* * *

Ellie was the one to wake him, coffee in one hand and go-bag in the other. She didn’t pry too much about his feelings. She was too smart for that, instead offering him both items and taking over watch while he changed.

Ducky had dropped by to get more information out of the attending staff. Relaying what he knew and leaving him to his thoughts.

It was Leon's much anticipated arrival that had him surprisingly squirming in his seat. The ever watchful big brother coming to interrogate him. He’d accepted his third cup of coffee with reluctance, expecting the inevitable.

“How the hell did this happen?”

He couldn’t answer, knew his boss had meant it metaphorically. If one person seemed safely tucked away from the dangers of this job, it was Jack Sloane.

“She followed up on a lead.” Gibbs sighed, there was no point in not giving an answer.

The air felt thick around him, slowly suffocating him.

“Thank, God, she pulled through.”

* * *

Four days later, he was still uncomfortably wedged in the plastic chair. Scratching at the slight beard now covering his face, he sighed against the Styrofoam cup, the coffee rippling gently. He watched the rain splatter against the small window, offering a momentary escape.

Dropping the cup with what he considered dish water in the trash, he turned his attention back to the four walls around him.

Running his thumb over her knuckles, he kissed the back of her hand. There was no reaction, and he resigned himself to another day crammed in his chair. He took the warmth of her skin as a good sign. Even if it was due to fact that he hadn’t let her go for more than a few minutes.

The twitch of her fingers had him tightening his grip.

“Jack?”

She groaned, cussing softly as she tried moving. Licking her lips, she forced her eyes open, quickly squeezing them shut against the bright lights. She heard him murmur something in her ear, drawing her attention towards him.

Slowly opening her eyes again, she saw him lean in, free hand smoothing the hair off her face.

“What did you say?”

She saw the conflict in his eyes. There was very little she could recall of how she ended up here, but she remembered exactly what had transpired between them. Could see the guilt written all over his face.

The pieces started adding up, the picture becoming more clear.

“Not your fault.” Her mouth felt like cotton. “I should’ve waited for Nick or McGee.”

“Me!” His voice was loud, echoing off the walls. He saw her flinch, fingers struggling to be freed from his. He let her go reluctantly. “Me.” He whispered quietly.

“Said...” He seemed to dig deep, blue eyes downcast as she reached for his hand again. “Said I l...”

The small dejected smile he gave her indicating he needed to dig deep to find the courage to say it. He needed to tell her, he’d promised her that he’d try and make this relationship work.

The weight of his head resting against her thigh was welcoming. Running her finger through his hair, she finally offered him a smile. “Me too.”


	3. Pink

_**Prompts:** _ _Pink, compassion, understanding_

* * *

The knock on the door afforded him nothing but silence. He’d gone looking for her after Ziva had left and Phineas was safe. Sending the team home to enjoy whatever was left of the holidays. Ellie had whispered she’d gone back to her office, pointing him in the right direction with a look.

Silence suggested that she'd gone home, but the dim light falling on the tips of his boots indicated she was hiding just behind the metal door. She probably knew it was him lurking outside her door and that her silence was a more gentle way of asking him to leave her be.

He couldn’t...

Not after their confrontation in the elevator.

The lights had flickered on, and the realization of what he had done had dawned on him, bright and fluorescent.

The door cracked open an inch, he could tell she hoped he’d left by the way her eyes narrowed. The invitation was the soft squeak of the door opening a little wider.

He was used to being on the receiving end of a cold shoulder, but not from her.

No, Jack Sloane buried the hurt and anger, smiling at him or rolling her eyes at his unyielding stubbornness. He'd been prepared for her usual questioning of how he was coping, ready to actually answer. The threat was over. Phineas was safe, Ziva was on her way to her family.

He was met with a guarded look. Usually, she’d invite him in, offering the couch so he could get off his protesting knees. Instead, she was behind her desk moving things around uncomfortable with his presence.

It took hurting her for him to realise just how much her affection meant to him. The chair squeaked as he swivelled it around, drawing her attention away from what she'd been staring at. He hesitated, watching her eyes briefly flicker between him and the door. She would never tell him to get out, she was too kind and compassionate. He knew the moment he let her go, that he had burned their already fragile bridge.

“Ziva should be boarding round about now.” The sound of her voice caught him off guard momentarily. She was trying to fill the silence; she didn't like long drawn out silence when she had so much to say.

“Guess so.” He frowned as the words left his mouth.

She nodded and finished packing up her things, switching off the light as she brushed passed him. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he could feel her hand flex, stopping herself from pulling away.

The silence seemed to stretch on again. Tightening his hold, he looked up at her, trying to meet her gaze once more. He bit back a smirk. She was more stubborn than she gave herself credit for. She was going to make him crawl back to her and beg for forgiveness. And he'd be damned if he didn't.

Standing, he crowded her slightly. Chest pressed against her shoulder, he ran his finger over her cheek, noting for the first time the moisture. She sniffed and pulled away from his touch. He was willing to bet they had been angry tears.

“I'm sorry, Jack.”

She blinked large brown eyes up at him, still guarded. An arm slipped around her shoulders, hugging her against him. The least he could do, was apologize after everything he had put her through. She had pieced his team back together, using whatever means necessary. Helped in any way she could to make their lives a little easier.

“Thank you.” He whispered quietly.

Jack pulled away from his embrace. She didn't offer him a smile or a sarcastic comment. Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Fingers clasped tightly on her briefcase she stepped into the hallway. Turning back she met his confused gaze.

“I was just doing my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't exactly turn out the way it should. I'm still pissed at Gibbs for being a bastard to Jack in the elevator during 17x11.


	4. Black & White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a little tag to 17x14, but don't read too much into it ; )

_**Prompts:** Black, white, emptiness, darkness, fear_

* * *

The basement was cold as her boots made contact with the cement floor. He didn’t look up, already accustomed to the sound of her moving around in his house. Torres had left just as she arrived, looking a great deal better than the last time she’d seen him. He’d smiled, offered a snarky remark about her late night visit and kissed her cheek as a goodbye.

The previously perfect hull of the boat still had various nicks and bullets deep within. He’d been busy. Too busy to pay any attention to his most prized possession. She lifted an eyebrow, not sure what to make of the fact.

Throwing her coat over the tattered stool, she lifted herself onto the workbench, moving a can of nails out of harms way. His ears pricked at the sound, back stiff as he hunched further over what he was doing. Jack rolled her eyes, grabbing the nearest semi clean mug and filling it with just enough bourbon. Eyes scanning the dimly lit basement, her eyes landed on the beam that seemed to have a small grouping of bullet holes.

He liked torturing himself, holding on to things that he really shouldn’t.

Ellie had been the reason she had dropped by. Whispering about dead suspects and ideas of who it really might have been. McGee had talked about it in very uncertain terms, masking it behind the excuse of the writer in him who was curious.

The implication was clear on what they really wanted from her.

Their sudden suspicion she supposed came from their boss’ admission that he had killed a man in cold blood before. The drive and reason was enough to justify it in anyone’s book, but murder was murder.

Gibbs stretched, a heavy sigh leaving him as his joints popped at the sudden movement. She could see the difficulty with which he moved, the cold settling deep in his bones. He bumped her thigh in a friendly manner, a warm palm resting on her knee. Taking her mug, he finished it off before refilling it and handing it back.

She could tell he was tired, the lines on his face making him look older and more worn out.

Life for Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never just been black and white. It was splattered in gray and heartache, some darker than others. He seemed contemplative tonight, and she assumed it had something to do with Nick leaving. There was no one for him to look after, so he turned to a more destructive nature. She was sure that when she walked out of here tonight he’d be drunk by the time she reached her apartment.

It was obvious in his dark gaze that he knew why she was here and who had sent her.

Cupping his cheek, she traced her thumb over the soft skin. The barriers he had so carefully constructed around him, momentarily came crashing down. The deep blue of his eyes changing as he allowed his emotions to run their course.

He stared at her with gray eyes, the realization of what he’d become dawning on him.

Pressing her lips against his forehead, she hugged him against her chest. For tonight he didn’t have to fight the darkness on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't think Gibbs killed Xavier, but it's an interesting thought.


	5. Blue

_**Prompts:** Blue, peace, trust_

* * *

The curtains fluttered in the soft breeze, allowing the cool air to sweep through the room. The humidity clung to her skin, making her hot and uncomfortable. Tucking the thin sheet around her, she wriggled one foot free of the tangled mess. Running her toes softly over his calf, he hardly stirred, dead to the world right outside their window.

Listening to the silence drifting through the house, she watched him sleep. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Nothing required their attention – surprisingly. He’d taken up her offer of an ‘afternoon nap’ as something completely different. He stirred next to her, brow furrowing as he searched for her presence, relaxing when he sleepily clutched her hand.

She’d give anything to hear the soft crash of waves echo around them, maybe she could talk him into running away with her for a few days.

She inhaled sharply. It had been on her mind for quite sometime, she hadn’t felt the need to run back to San Diego. At least not since they had started this… relationship? Commitment? They were too old to play games, they’d both been around the block, him more than her. Companionship perhaps?

Change was scary, they could both testify to that. But change was good right? That had been Leon’s argument when he’d asked her to relocate to DC. In the silence of the late afternoon, she wondered what exactly his intentions had been when he’d asked her to move here.

Gibbs grunted in his sleep, suddenly uncomfortable, slinging an arm over her waist he pulled her closer. She didn’t protest, and he seemed to be content with having her heatedly pressed against him.

The calmness of the moment seemed unreal, she was silently waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was bound to be a case, even if he wasn’t on call. Eyeing her phone suspiciously on the night stand, she sighed heavily.

He’d casually mentioned moving in together and despite his nonchalant delivery, she’d seen the nervousness hide behind his casual smirk. It had been over a month ago, and they were still splitting time between her apartment and his house. He didn’t press her for an answer and by week three she’d seen him resign himself to not getting one anytime soon.

San Diego had been her stronghold for years, somewhere she could leave the past behind and start over. DC brought back too many memories that hit home, Hakim, Faith – she had a list of things she’d rather not face again.

The first year she would’ve jumped at the opportunity to go back to San Diego. After Leon’s kidnapping it seemed like the best idea she’d had in years. Yet, almost three years later she was still here. Shifting away from the warmth radiating from her companion, she smoothed her fingers through his hair. She’d stayed because she trusted him, he’d been a quiet shoulder to lean on when she needed someone the most.

Blue eyes blinked open sleepily, smiling up at her as he pulled her closer once again. He grumbled something that sounded like a greeting before settling once more. A warm palm pressed against the scars she carried with her, silently soothing the ache that still lingered. He didn’t say anything, simply stared at her with bright blue eyes.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, she felt at peace here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy I know, but I've had enough of the angst.


	6. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one and also the shortest. Thank you all for reading.

_**Prompts:** Orange, warmth, family_

* * *

The summer sun was warm against her skin, drawing her in as she listened to the excitement buzzing around her. The McGee twins were darting around the small back yard, burning off their sudden sugar rush with Victoria not far behind them.

The whole team had decided to show up unannounced, catching them both off guard between unpacking her things and settling in. She was pretty sure the cat had been out of the bag for a while, they were fine investigators but subtlety wasn’t their strong suit. They were all well beyond caring over who knew and who didn’t. Admittedly it had been fun watching everyone question what exactly was going on between them.

She’d left the small group of people under the guise to see if she could help with anything. Leaning her hip against the door frame, she watched them all share the quiet afternoon. McGee and Delilah seemed to argue in binary over something or other. Ellie and Breena were keeping a watchful eye on the toddlers darting around the garden. Leon, Nick and Jimmy had fallen into a trap listening to one of Ducky’s ever winding stories.

“Still time to run if ya want.” Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Jack smiled, leaning her weight against the solid length of him. “Mm, think they’d come looking for us eventually.”

He buried his nose in her hair, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “Challenger is gassed up, should take us far enough.”

He tightened his hold on her waist, watching his self-made family relax and be themselves. He propped his chin on her shoulder. He’d lost almost all of them at one point. Nick had still been in intensive care not too long ago. McGee had been through hell in Paraguay. Ellie had a knack for seemingly finding trouble when she shouldn’t. They were a quirky group of people, but they were his family none the less.

“They know.” He murmured, hell he would’ve been insulted if one of them hadn’t figured out what was going on between him and Jack.

“Good.” She smiled up at him. Cupping his cheek, she kissed him, appreciating how warm he was against her.

There was a wolf whistle from Nick and a triumphant shriek from Ellie as she finally collected on her bet with poor old Timothy McGee. They were all crazy, but they were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cheesiness to end this small collection.


End file.
